VOY Season 6
Sulfur 03:11, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Episodes Summary Season 6 begins with Chakotay considering mutiny, as Janeway launches a bitter vendetta against Captain Ransome of The Equinox, and becomes increasingly obsessed with locating him. Never have we seen Janeway so enraged, to the point where she is willing to not only jeopardise the lives of her own crew, but commit murder. A, by now, familiar pattern has emerged since Season 4 and Survival Instinct kick-starts the season proper with, yep you guessed it, a Seven of Nine vehicle. It's been a long time since we saw Seven in full Borg get-up (Living Witness - Season 4), and the effect is startling. The script writers are at their hilarious best in Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy as The Doctor discovers the art of day-dreaming, and begins living out his fantasies. One of which sees him take on the role of Emergency Command Hologram. Fantasy soon becomes reality however when the newly introduced Hierachy attack, and the Doctor is forced to assume command. A must-see episode of the season. Next of note, the aggressive Vaadwaur are awoken from their 900 year slumber in Dragon's Teeth when Voyager stumbles into a network of subspace corridors with the potential to return them to the Alpha Quadrant. After turning up references to the word vaadwaur in Talaxian folk tales, as well as its meaning in the old tongue dialect (foolish), Neelix goes to the Captain with some disturbing findings. Dragon's Teeth is an interesting premise and an exciting introduction to a new species. The Vaadwaur could've and should've been taken further, but never were. As Seven of Nine gradually loses her marbles in The Voyager Conspiracy, the entire audience is left asking.. What's the explanation for the tractor beam then? Reg Barclay makes an appearance in his new role as Voyager obsessive in Pathfinder and is joined this time by Deanna Troi and Neelix the cat.. Realtime contact is made with Starfleet after a demented Reg makes unauthorised use of the Midas Array and proves everyone, including Admiral Paris wrong. Tom Paris' new holodeck program is introduced as the quaint little Irish town of Fair Haven next where, amongst other things, Janeway gets a new love interest and struggles with the nature of true feelings.. "Michael drifted off to sleep, his head was lying on my shoulder, and I remember thinking, this is close to perfect. Then he began to snore". What follows are four outstanding stand-alone episodes. A claustrophobic nightmare ensues in Memorial as the crew relive a war crime. A gloriously camp Doctor lets fame go to his head in Virtuoso. Collective sees the introduction of the Children of the Borg, and Seven of Nine is forced to fight to the death in Tsunkatse, all for the pleasure of the paying public. A very strong middle season! Icheb, one of the Borg Children is returned home in Child's Play. He spends a cosy evening at home, gazing up at the stars before Mum & Dad turn on him, pump him full of neurolitic pathogen, and send him back up as bait for an approaching Borg Vessel. Some parenting skills! to be continued.. Background Information To be written. See also *VOY Season 6 performers de:VOY Staffel 6 fr:VOY Saison 6 nl:VOY Seizoen 6 sv:VOY, säsong 6